I'm Sorry But I'm Not Sorry
by Blumenkranz
Summary: Frisk is split between choosing Sans or Chara. Frisk the kind being they are can't choose. They both force Frisk using they're own sick ways to make them choose. Frisk x Chara(noncon) Frisk x Sans Frisk is 12 Chara is 14 Sans is 25
1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty snow day in the small town of Snowden. It's calm atmosphere, peaceful music and friendly citizens added more joy and shine to the snow. It was no more resets, no more runs, just the happy ending Frisk and their friends desired.

A lone small figure sat ontop of a small hill enjoying the breeze it gave them. Frisk was finally at peace within themselves, they SAVED everyone, broke the barrier, and even became the leader of monsters. Some monsters wanted to stay in the Underground instead of the surface which nobody blamed them for. The surface was scary.

Frisk, being the ambassador of the monsters required lots of work to be fulfilled which didn't give them enough time. Now was one of the few peaceful moments they'll get. Frisk had their knees pulled to their chest, eyes droopy and low and a small smile on their lips. Yes theyre SOUL was more than happy to sat the least. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear Sans approaching and sitting beside them.

"Hey kid." Sans ever present smile even more brighter than usual seeing Frisk.

Frisk jumped a little at the voice and leisurely opened their eyes to glimpse at Sans. It seems they always get nervous when the lazy skeleton was around. They know why, Sans was the first person they ever had romantic feelings for but never voiced it aloud. Just by small gestures did they reveal just a shred of affection for him.

"Hey Sans not at Grillbys today?" They said softly

"Nah came to see you instead wanted to see how you were doing."

"How thoughtful of you Im fine, I'm surprised though I thought that would be too much work for you." They playfully responded

Sans winked a single eye and smiled only wider.

"Jeez kid I'm not that lazy when it comes to you and Papy I'll get off my ass but anyone else? I'll be catching Zs still."

Frisk giggled lightly touched by Sans words. He really liked the skeleton.

They sat in comfortable silence until Frisk broke it.

"Sans?"

"Yea kiddo?"

Frisk was staring at the ground but then turned to Sans with bright large eyes. That caused Sans eyes to dim a bit in embarrassment.

"Am I beautiful to you? Or a ordinary human? "

Well in Sans mind the snow wasn't helping the situation at all. The snowflakes seem to dance around Frisk looking like mini fireworks and making them even more brighter than before. The wind gently swayed and blew their hair and their smile was...sad.

Only thing he can do at this point is be honest.

"To tell you the truth kid to me your not ordinary in the slightest. Your special inside and out. I would put you into the star category."

Frisk blushed as Sans continued.

"Beautiful? You betcha kid. I've never seen your eyes before and now that I have...I really...cant stop looking at them. Guess I'm hooked now huh? Heh is that bad?" Sans said sheepishly.

Frisk just sighed happily and put a hand on Sans thin one. Just hearing that made his Soul stronger and filled them with great determination.

"No it isn't a bad thing, not one bit. Thank you Sans it means alot." After that, Frisk encircled Sans and Sans basked in the warmth they produced. His cheekbones were light blue now showing how shy he was with this type of stuff.

"Ah jeez kid your something else aren't you?" Questioned Sans, mostly to himself.

Frisk didn't respond enjoying Sans presence.

Sans slowly wrapped his arms around Frisk and felt their heartbeat. It was radiating so much warmth. He didn't want to let go, neither of them did. So they sat like that to pass time.

"HUMAN, SANS WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Papyrus announced making his way over to the duo.

They separated to look at Papyrus but not before smiling at each other lovingly.

"It's ok pap we were just bone-ding(bonding) together."

"AG AGAIN WITH THE PUNS COME I HAVE MADE SPAGHETTI FOR ALL OF US TO DINE IN! NYEH HEH HEH!" With that, Papyrus was gone as soon as he came.

Sans signed pulling Frisk up gently by the hand.

"Well I guess we have to go huh?"

Frisk laughed. Such a joyous sound.

"Yes I'm afraid we do let's go."

They walked very, very slowly not wanting to be there in a rush. Sans secretly wanted to hold the humans hand and was about to grasp it but stopped at the voice he hated so much.

"Frisk!"

Surprised, Sans and Frisk turned around to face Chara. He had a corporal form now due to Frisks kindness and determination to save him.

"Chara well its been awhile what brings you here?" Frisk asked politely

Sans on the other hand was eerily quiet. He hated this damn kid, he remembered that this kid possessed the angel beside him, forced them to do things that they were so against, took over their body, killed everything in their path and obliterated the world itself. He didn't hate the kid that's a understatement. He _loathed_ this kid, _despised_ their whole being. Had Frisk not be the belevolent spirit they are, he would have killed them on sight. So he just stayed quiet.

"What brings me here is that you have no damn time anymore and I see you with... _this jokester."_ Chara said in disgust and venom. Seems like the feelings of hate for each other are mutal.

Frisk didn't notice the tension in the air and just smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Chara I promise I'll spend time with you your important too, I'm sorry if I hadn't made that clear."

Chara just blushed heavy and covered his red eyes with his hair. He turned around, arms folded and blew out some cold air.

"Hmmp you better partner i-I mean i-its not like I care or anything! "Do what you want!"

Yep a complete Tsudere.

Frisk knew this and looked at him warmly and genuinely. Charas breath hitched and felt his heart speed up a bit.

"How can someone be so...pretty?" Thought Chara

"How's about this wait for me I'll get my spaghetti to go and we can go anywhere you want ok?" Suggested the deity I'm front of him

"Kid are you fucking serious right now?" Sans said deathly calm

Frisk shocked at Sans change of mood looked at him to see black eyesockets and a forced smile. Frisk hugged him once more, the eyesockets returning and the smile albeit now tiny.

"Come now Sans you know how deeply i care for you and Papy." "I'll be right back before you know it!"

"...fine come get the food and I guess you'll be on your way with _him."_

Sans yanked Frisks hand and practically dragged them along. Frisk winked at Chara, Chara just stared off at them in anger.

He too had feelings for Frisk, the others very being were rays of light to him. Frisk was the only human who he trusted, who he loved, who he wanted the most, whos time they wanted to consume, who's attention to be on him and him alone. That stupid skeleton was _always_ in the damn way of things. Frisk saved them from hell, loneliness, and despair, he couldn't possibly not love them. He loved them so much he'd kill himself again and reset just to meet them over and over again. But he respected Frisks wishes and complied.

But...

Frisk _didnt_ want or like him. Why _would_ they after the terrible things they made them to and the bad things he did to them.

He _didn't_ deserve Frisk. That skeleton didn't either.

 _"Neither_ of us deserve such a pure being." Chara thought bitterly

So Chara just sat there in sad silence waiting for his beloved to return.

No.

No.

 _No._

 ** _No!_**

Charas blood red eyes lit up with fire. He was livid now. No way he was giving up Frisk.

 **"No way in hell am I going to let them go. I** ** _love_** **them more than** ** _anyone_** **or** ** _anything and I'll prove it today!" I'll tell them how I feel!_** Chara thought demonically

" **If they don't accept my love, then I'll drag them back down to hell with me, force them to obey me and we'll forever stay in that endless void and sink deeper into the abyss!"**

Chara smiled manically.

The thought of Frisk leaving you fills you with **DETERMINATION.**


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk returned shortly with a covered plate in hand waving goodbye to the skeleton brothers. They notice Charas saddened face and touched his shoulder.

"Chara are you alright?"

Chara blinked, he blinked twice as he blankly stared at the object of his love.

"Cha-"

"I'm fine Frisk let's go I already have a destination in mind."

Chara walked on ahead, Frisk following along as they went inside the forest. But as they went deeper in the forest, the more grim it became. The trees crooked and bent, soil dry and dusty and it was getting darker and darker with each step. This was giving Frisk shivers and nervously asked the demon boy in front him.

"C-chara where are we going? It's getting a bit creepy."

Chara didn't even look back nor stop his walking and replied with a simple

"We're almost there."

"Hes awfully calm about this." Vaguely thought Frisk

Still, they continued forward until they reached a small clearing. It was the only thing lighting up the forest.

It was a circle bed of red and golden flowers. It seemed that the flowers were the only life in the dead forest

Chara sat in the middle of flowers tree as Frisk set the plate of spaghetti down and took in the view.

"I never knew something like this was here."

"Do you like it?"

Frisk turned to their companion beaming at the question.

"Of course I like it it's cute and unique at the same time!"

Chara looked at the flowers with a gentle smile at Frisks words.

"Well I planted these." Chara confessed

"You mean you've been taking care of these?"

"Yeah im good at gardening so I figured I make it my hobby."

Frisk kneeled before Chara and touched one of the flowers with tenderness.

"They're gorgeous Chara." Whispered Frisk

Chara plucked a red flower and gave it to Frisk.

"Here take it."

"...I can keep it?"

"...yes so please take care of it."

"I will thank you Chara."

Frisk kindly held it and put it in their hair.

"I wanted to share something with you." Chara was looking off deep in thought

"Hmm? What is it?"

"These flowers I made you see the colors don't you?"

Frisk saw a mix of red and yellow on the ground.

"Yes."

"Do you know why I choose these colors?"

Frisk tilted their head to the side curious to know the answer.

"I chose these because of me and you."

Now Frisk was dumbfounded at that answer. That was the last answer they thought they would here.

"Me and you?"

"Yes the red represents you and yellow is me."

Frisk continued listening

Chara inhaled deeply at Frisks face.

"The red flower you, its color matches your SOUL. It means strength, heat, courage, beauty and desire." "It's exactly you Frisk your desire to do good, the warmth you give off, the bravery you've displayed, the strength to never give up, and the beauty you posses."

Frisk was beyond bewildered, is this what Chara thought of them?

"The yellow flower is me it's color blinds people but attracts them nontheless. On the outside is bright but inside it's delicate." Chara finished

"Chara..." Frisk reached out to Charas face to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Is that how you feel about yourself?"

"Yes it is I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry but knowing you, you always find a way."

"Chara you can talk to me about anything I'm always here for you, you of all people know that."

Chara chuckled half-hearted

"I suppose."

Frisk pulled away, stood and looked off at their surroundings. It was tranquil one might say.

Frisk spoke again.

"Your very knowledgeable you know."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you knew about the flowers, their meaning, and how you explained them. It was nice to hear."

"Even the red flower part?"

"Yes it was very detailed do you think of me like that?"

Frisk was staring at him expecting a answer.

Guess it time huh?

Chara stood up as well and braced himself.

He fixed a glare at Frisk, making them back away slightly.

"You really wanna know?"

"I-um I think I should go Chara."

Frisk walked only a single step before they were slammed against a tree, Chara closely against them.

"Why do you want to leave don't you want to hear my answer?"

"Chara your hurting me."

"I am arent I? Heh you may be strong but physically your still a child, still weak, so small and fragile." Chara gripped their wrists so hard that'll leave bruises, Frisk now teary-eyed screamed a bit at the pressure on their wrists. What happened to Chara? Why are they being like this again?

"Chara please let go."

"Why? Didn't you want to know how I felt about you?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

More pressure was added and they felt their bones cracking.

" _ **Answer me!"**_

"Y-y-y-yes?"

"So I'll tell you to keep it short I love you Frisk I do so much in _**fact.**_ You give so much attention to others, giving your time, your kindness. _**I want that.**_

Chara bent down to kiss Frisk but was pushed away roughly. His eyes now pitch black at Frisks shocked face.

"Im sorry Chara but I can't accept your love. I can't trust you, the things you've done to me it hurts to think about. I forgave you but I don't know if you'll do it again!"

Black tears were falling on the ground.

" _I'm sorry."_

Frisk bolted out the forest trying to return back to Snowdin but not while Chara was chasing them.

" _ **You can't leave I won't let you!"**_

Frisk was terrified, even more than when Chara took over their body. Charas voice turned sinister and Frisk can hear it from every direction.

" _ **You'll never escape, no one can hear you, no one can save you, you'll stay in the inevitable void together with me for eternity!"**_

Frisks tears was clouding their vision and didn't see a rock trip them up. They quickly got back on their feet but a hand yanked their hair back and threw them against a tree nearly breaking it. Frisk was pinned down, sharp nail digging in their arms. Frisks large eyes staring back at their attacker in horror.

" _ **Such expressive eyes I wonder what else expressions you can make.**_

Chara grabbed their sweater and ripped it apart, Frisk covering their chest from Chara. Chara threw Frisk back on the ground harshly ripping the rest of their clothes off. He smirked.

 **"** _ **Ah so your a boy?" "How adorable." "**_

Frisk tried to cover himself in embarrassment but the demon wasn't having it. The roots from the trees encircled and tightened around his wrists. Chara forcibly opened his legs and sat between them. It was clear what Charas intention was.

"Chara please don't do this we're kids this isn't right please."

 ** _"Only a virgin would be saying that. I'm no child. In this dammed underground I've wandered for many decades, centuries even. And you see as a demon I know many ways of torture as this has been one of my desires."_**

 ** _"_** Chara I'm twelve a-and I'm too small I can't please I can't I don't want to!" Pleaded Frisk

" _ **The younger they are, the sweeter they'll be. The smaller they are, the tighter theyll be.**_

Frisk was panicking and shaking all over.

Chara slid his now serpent tongue around Frisks small frame.

"T-That's his tongue?! Crawling all _**over**_ me?! "It's gooey and slimy!" Frisk thought in disgust

Chara slid his tongue back as fast as he slid it out and tasted what he licked.

 _ **"You taste sweet you smell of vanilla and strawberry your skin tone and eye color remind me of caramel and chocolate. If you weren't so pure I would have devoured you by now flesh, blood, all. But you won't be so pure soon enough."**_

Frisks breath hitched as Chara started to remove his own clothing.

" ** _You see this will be both physical and emotional pain for you and once i pound into your mind that I'm your master youll be my slave begging only for me."_**

Chara climbed ontop of Frisks body and gazed at him lazily. Frisk got a good view of Charas appearance. He didn't look like a pre-teen anymore. He was taller, more built and stronger. His auburn hair was sticking out in different directions giving him a wild look and his eyes. Dear god his eyes were frightening. They were black with little dots for pupils in them. That same manic smile on that day they met.

"No." Frisk turned his head away but got a sharp slap in the face and a hand on his neck.

" _ **You look at me when I penetrate you!"**_

Then it happened to fast.

 **-Rape Scene Skip if you do not wish to read-**

Without warning, Chara pushed himself in, Frisk screeching in agony.

Too make it worse he pushed in in the deepest he could.

 _ **"Take it! Take it you little whore!"**_

"STOP IT, STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT it hurts why chara?!" Yelled Frisk

Chara just relished in the screams, it turned him on more than ever and continually pulled in and out of Frisk. Grunting and panting lasciviously, he looked at the tragic sight below him. The boys eyes were on him but vaguely, eyebrows scrunched in pain, tears falling, hair no longer nest but splayed in different ways. Those lips were screaming for him to stop but he wouldn't. So pleasurable.

" ** _Hah shit your clenching around me so wonderfully. Your insides don't want to let me go." Who knew a angel would be enough this?"_**

No he didn't want this at all. He wanted to wash away his entire body but even then Frisk knew that this was too much damage to be repaired. His insides would never forget these feelings. His mind will always be plagued by this memory and by Chara.

Charas thrusts were more erratic, more harder but slower. Frisk knew this was a way to prolong the torture.

Chara leaned down to whisper in Frisks ear.

" ** _Listen slut...hah...gonna cum inside you...it'll shoot within you, nice and hot, filling you to the brim...who knows...shit...maybe you'll get pregnant."_**

Frisks eyes shot open at that.

"Pregnant?" Frisk said hoarsely

 ** _"You would like that wouldn't you? You adore children. Having one of your own must be your ultimate happiness._**

"Nonononono I don't want a baby not now please tell me your lying." Frisk whispered crying harder.

 ** _"Not at all sweet thing I have many powers and getting you pregnant can be one of them."_**

 ** _"_** Chara you can't be serious you can't do this I don't want that anything else but that I c-can't I d-don't."

" _ **You know I've always wanted a son...you will birth one to me...you'll have no choice but to stay with me! The child will forever serve as a reminder to you of your fate. Once he comes of age, he'll fuck you too. We both will fuck you. Hahahaha that actually sounds fun now get ready."**_

Frisk was sick to his stomach that was outright so incestuous and sickening. To let their son fuck him and he'd be in to too. Vile being.

The thrusts were agonizingly slow and then a groan and Frisk felt it.

Something sticky and unnaturally spewed in him and it wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop. WHY WASN'T IT STOPPING?!.

" **Get it out! Get it out get it out get it out get it out GET UT OUT OF ME! ITS TOO MUCH INSIDE TAKE IT OUT TOO MUCH TOO MUCH TOO MUCH TOO MUCH!**

Chara was so happy to hear that outburst, it almost made him want to give it another go but not here.

 **- End Rape Scene-**

Chara pulled out to admire his work, he was more than satisfied. He hadn't broken the boy fully yet but he will eventually. They had forever.

 _ **So my sweet how does it feel to have your virginity violently stolen away from you? I for one loved it."**_

Frisk didn't hear him, didn't feel, didn't want. His head was turned to the side, eyes empty and cold.

Chara smirked and picked the other up and summoned a black gaping hole and they both entered but before they were half way in Frisk had one last drip of hope and thought of only one name.

 _"Sans"_


	3. Chapter 3

Sans jolted up from the couch, a feeling of dread in his gut. The air was icy cold and it tingled his bones.

Something wasn't right.

Frisk hadn't returned and it's been hours.

Sans started walking out the door, telling Papyrus he'll be back and ventured on to where that chilling air was coming from. He directed his attention to the woods and entered in, each step creating a pulse of fear in Sans.

"I knew that damn freak was going to try something with the kid, I fucking knew and couldn't stop it." Sans thought with grim regret

He tapped in to some of his magic and flickered a blue flame to help him see through the now darkened woods. He didn't stop until the iron smell hit him in the face, but what disturbed him the most was how the blood was positioned. It could have been a head blow but it would leave much more blood than this. Sans eyes turned empty black as he observed the blood closer.

It was mixed with white.

That was the first time Sans ever frowned.

Frisks eyes fluttered open and blinked the tiredness away. He tried to take in what just happened and where he was.

He'd just been brutally raped.

He was currently still naked.

He was back in the abyss where the world was recreated at the hands of Chara.

Chara...

That name sent Frisk into a onslaught of tears, shaking from the amount it gave.

Why?

Why would Chara do this? He knew Chara was evil but not this despicable to go as far as to take his virginity from him.

"I thought you cared Chara." Sobbed out the weakened boy on the cold ground.

Frisk tried to get up only to fall right back down at the pain in his lower back.

This isn't what he wanted to happen. He never thought Chara would do this, he not sure he'll ever forgive him.

He just hoped Sans will save him.

 _ **"I see your awake slendid."**_ a familiar voice rang out

Frisk shot up only to meet face to face with the being he wanted to see less.

"When the _hell_ did he get here without me noticing?" Frisk mentally frantic

But upon seeing the boy he gasped in devastation

 _Chara...wasn't_ Chara anymore.

He had two jagged horns on his head, one eyes fully red, the other black. His lower jaw wasnt present instead only long thin stingers and a tongueas long as a table. His arms had little what appeared to be stones on his otherwise ghostly skin. He no longer had hands but five fingered long thin sharp claws for hands. He chest region was bare save for a few scars. The lower half was that off a spider but with more legs and looked more mechanical than flesh. The color of his monstrous parts was green and yellow streaked.

All in all, he was a monster a true one that only humans spoke of.

Frisk was near having a heart attack with this much hyperventilating.

" _ **What's the matter love? You look like your about to faint. Does my appearance displease you?"**_

Frisk notice the sadness and rejection in his voice, even though he hurt him to the point of no return he still cared for Chara because he knows how Chara must be feeling right now.

So he shakily reached out both hands and wrapped them around the others neck stunning the demon monster.

"Chara?"

Sill frozen

"Listen to me okay?"

He said it with so much brokenness that Chara almost collasped.

"I...I know...your hurting...it's not just about me is it I'm only part of it."

What...why are you saying this to me? Stop being so nice i don't deserve it!

"I know you...hate humans I _know_ but you must let go or it'll consume you...and eat you alive."

Black tears fell in the abyss, dissappearing

Stop it.

"You should know by now I love and care for you...I'm...not...the ones...who...hurt you."

Shut up!

Red tears fell vanishing

Frisk slumped over, Charas spiked arm catching before he fell and trying his best not to hurt him.

Chara said nothing when he got into a comfortable position and layed Frisk against his chest caging him in. He brought forth golden chains and they magically did what he asked. The chains circled them until they were tightened with measure. He chained a collar on himself and Frisk so that it connects them both together.

The chains were pulsing, their beating is the only sound that can be heard.

 _ **"Once the chains stop beating, they cannot be undone."**_

Another sound could be heard.

The groans of lamentation.

Sans wandered forward ahead. He vomited the ketchup earlier seeing that horrid sight. That kid sickened him to no end. To go as far as that. He was more than angry, he was ouraged. _He_ wanted to be the one to take Frisks purity, to make love to them. But this kid had fucked it all up and Frisk may never want to be around a man, let alone touch one with the irreparable damage that pervert caused.

Sadistic bastard.

Sans stopped at the clearing in hopes of finding Frisk but was met with some flowers. He analyzed the place, Frisk _was_ here. The spaghetti plate left untouched. So where was the kid now? He picked the red flower, it reminded him of Frisk. He twisted and folded it until it became a small heart in his palm. A tiny smile appeared only to frown again as this place reeked of the sick kid.

Without a second thought, he summoned a blaster and blaster the mini garden until it was nothing but gaping path and ashes.

Sans continued on to the new path he created, more determined in his entire life he sought out to kill the kid and get Frisk back.

He pocketed the small heart and held it all the way.

A smiling image of Frisk drifted through his mind and the cyan colored eyes was no more only a blazing grey fire.


	4. Chapter 4

With the chains still intact, only one of the two beings were awake. Frisk still unconscious and still dripping blood, Chara only squeezed tighter fearful thoughts coming in mind.

 _Drip_

Eyes closed in sorrow

 _Plip_

The groans stopped to be replaced by light breathing. Now both were unconscious.

 _Distasteful whispers all around you._

 _Your laying in the grass by your village blocking them, your almost ready to cry._

 _But one whisper stuck out the most._

 ** _Kill yourself._**

Charas eyes popped open at that statement, he looked at himself he was a human. He was dreaming again. So if he was dreaming again then he was in hell again.

He walked back to the cursed village that was his "home."

He could hear every word the children and adults said.

" _We don't like him, not one bit let's ignored him and call him it he's not human."_

 _"If anyone tries to befriend that demon spawn, we'll run them out of here."_

Chara put his head down and walked along back into his " _parents"_ house.

He entered in his mother was here but father wasnt. Must be out hunting again. His own mother hated him, she didn't want him. She says it everyday to Father and he always hears it it hurt so much. Father must have came back because they talked about him _**again.**_

 _"I hear all their whispers, all of their words"_ Chara gripped his hair so tight it was bleeding

 _ **Doesn't he just get on your nerves?**_

Chara let go of his hair and wiped the nonexistent tears away. He ran out, several thoughts buzzing in his head. He came back to his quiet place and broke down.

" _Just like that, without any remorse I know they're trying to get rid of me by force!"_

Chara wept that entire night and decided he wouldn't return home _**ever.**_ He kicked, screamed and cried so hard. Why couldn't he be loved? Why couldn't he be like the other kids? Why couldn't he be normal?! How did I get into this situation, it feels like my heart had been cut too many times to count. It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts!

Chara collasped from exhaustion, eyes still open albeit groggily. He felt dead.

" _No one hears my pathetic pleas for someone to come rescue me but as always no one bothers to hear my screams. This place is the only thing that can hope to relieve me."_

Chara sloppily stood up and began to wander aimlessly, looking for what? No one knows.

Charas horns and claws returned but now he was standing in a all white background, his arms wrapped around himself. One eye normal the other fully black. He was floating adrift.

" _They hate me with all their being, they treat me like I'm some kind of thing. My heart is in a million shards, I think I'll go so I won't be bothered."_

 _The background changed again a scenery of baby blue and blobs forming._

Charas lower body was twisting into several large thin legs and crawled towards the blobs.

 _"If I have to fall then I won't fall alone I'll hurt them straight down to the bone. I don't care as long as I feel alive."_

Chara looked up at the limitless blue and directed his good eye to the blobs that were forming himself and Frisk, he himself was on his knees as Frisk offered a hand and a sweet smile.

 _"He was so kind and blissfully free."_

 _His child self gripped the others arm and yanked him down and the ground below them turned to water and they plummeted down, seemingly drowning together._

 _"And I took him and pulled him down here with me."_

Chara reached out a claw at the abrupt departing, his good eye dripping with hot tears and he screamed and begged for them to come back.

 _"I promised to say sorry but I'm not Frisk!"_

The almost transformed Chara crawled to a familiar room and began to hallucinate signifying his lost state of mind. He covered his face and laughed and laughed and laughed.

 _"Humanity is not worth believing in all my common sense is gone. I will get stronger."_

He began to reminisce and how everything led up to this.

His birth

His parents

His attempted suicide

The family that brought him in

His plan for revenge against his village

Him and Asriels death

His wandering soul.

His fateful meeting with Frisk.

 **" _It all hurt so much"_**

 ** _"The bittersweetness of it all_**

 ** _I still can't grasp it can I_**

Now fully transformed the monster child gathered all his power and started to drench the entire world in black until nothing was left. No monsters and no humans.

 ** _Since I became a monster, all this pain, hate and darkness it's become an infestation Spreading throughout the human race. The dying can't even do it with grace! No one's left inside of the world. Once again I'm all alone. It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts IT HURTS!_**

Chara crumbled and collasped slowly falling on to his knees and face first, blood and tears everywhere on his face. He was no longer a monster but a child once more. He went limp.

Chara awoken to the screams of Frisk but smiled genuinely when his claws felt the over-sized stomach. He'll release the chains soon.

Sans felt a whirlpool of power and magic and the earth began to shake. Sans tried to move away but not fast enough for the ground and himself fell into a deep dark pit. The ground repaired itself as if he wasn't there.

The skeleton sat up as there was nothing to fall on. Where was he? Even when he flickered a flame again, it still was too dark see. Sans walked and walked until he heard screams of pains. He knew that voice anywhere so he ran as fast as his boney legs could carry him to find the voice. The screams were so blood-curdling that he almost didn't want to see what was causing Frisk to scream. He wasnt ready for the sight in front of him.

Frisk was entangled in the monsters claws, arms and chains. He was sweating and trying his best to breathe in and out as he was trying to push something out.

 _ **"Ah it's the ridiculous clown I'm glad to see you've come I wanted you to see the birth of my son."**_

Sans couldn't do anything but watch. If he attacked, he would have to hit the kid and he couldn't do that. He watched in scary anticipation and dimmed his eye sockets as he heard a shrill cry echoing throughout the void. The claw picked up the little bundle and gazed at him with pride and undying proud love. He broke the chains launching them at the skeleton capturing him. He lifted the boy who had just gave birth to him for Sans to see. His entire lower half was coated in blood and he was bruised and cut all over. He was naked and his face in contoured into a right grimace. His eyes briefly met Sans(Sans shivering from the coldness in them) and he fainted all together.

 _ **Tell me clown does this sadden you? Fill you with hate? The one you love is now the mother of my chilf. This is the greatest outcome I could have asked for!"**_

He giggled to full blown insanic laughter.

Sans just smiled

He was filled with Determination.

His grey fire eye returned and that got the others attention.

" _I'm gonna send you back to the hell you crawled out of."_


	5. Chapter 5

Sans power overrode the chains and they spiraled them, barely hitting the monster.

 _ **"Hmm**_ _ **so**_ _ **we're**_ _ **going**_ _ **to be doing this**_ _ **again?**_ _ **You**_ _ **won't win this time you**_ **_insufferable_** ** _bag_** ** _of_** ** _bones!"_**

Chara used his extra arms and held the two beings close to himself. Sans took that opportunity to call his blasters and fire them at the other two arms, completely ripping them off. Chara didn't even flinch, just smirked as he used one of his legs to strike Sans, Sans dodged only to be flat on his back due to being trapped. At the last minute, Chara pushed his family away to his side and used his claw to trap Sans. He had each finger encasing him unable to move. Chara inched forward until they were eye to eye.

 _ **"Do you really believe that he'll want to go back to you? A joke? A depressive thing that laze around doing nothing? To a being with no hope? Pathetic. You have no chance against me. No matter where Frisk goes,**_ _ **I'll always follow.**_ _ **You don't get it do you? We're inseparable, we are both connected body and soul and you think I was genocidal? My son will be the very embodiment of Power and Killing! He will carry out my will to kill the human race and he will succeed."**_

Chara inched until he was right in front of Sans face.

 _ **And. There's. Nothing. You. Can. Do. To. Stop. It.**_

Sans winked at the monster, unfazed by his words instead he spoke only one sentence.

" _You are one sick fucking freak kid."_

 ***Cue Megalotrousle Music***

He snapped his fingers, a sharpened bone immediately went to Charas face, not having time to dodged he took the blow.

 **"Crunch"**

" _ **Agh!"**_

The monster howled with pain, the bone went straight through his eye paralyzing him for a moment. Unwittingly releasing Sans, Sans dashed forward to retrieve the unconscious beings and teleported in the air. The demon failed to realize until it was too late he being punctured, impaled, and burned at the same time. The bones were all around him, no way to escape and one by one they struck the other. The bones were extremely sharp pointed and covered in fire.

Burning flesh and the smell of metallic blood filled the air. The loud cries of the newborn was tuned out, the fire flaring everywhere.

But Sans wasn't done. Nowhere near it. He gathered all his strength and summoned thousands of blasters all aimed at the demon.

 _"NOW **DIE!"**_

 _"FWOOOOOOOOOOOSH!"_

 _Mountains of rays hit the demon, blow after blow unceasing. It engulfed the void into pure white. The demon was no longer there. Just ashes._

Sans breathed heavily, exhausted. He looked down at Frisk, poor child was battered and beaten. He looked at the infant whos cries halted. He had a yellow complexion, his eyes yet to be opened. Sans gave one more look at the ashes and they all teleported back to the surface.

However the void returned shortly after they left and the ashes fluttered until it materialized into a small humanoid child. The smile was wide as ever and _his_ eyes were hidden. He gripped the knife and tested it out. It was more to the eye than a simple kitchen knife.

" ** _Wow did he really think I would die so easily?"_**

Sans brought them back to his house and laid him on the bed hoping he wouldn't wake up. He had to do things. First, what to do with the baby? He went to the bathroom and washed the infant off. He found a blanket to wrap around the child. The child was already asleep so now he just had to find a cradle of some sorts. He had a idea. He carefully laid the child down, teleported to one of the nearby stores and came back with a basket and lots of pillows. He laid the sleeping child there.

Now there's Frisk.

He never knew Frisks gender but upon seeing that _they_ were a _he_ was a bit shocking. He almost barfed at the gory sight on his bed. Frisks little legs were bloody and his pelvic area had imprints of fingers on it. His private parts underdeveloped and his overall body state was in bad shape. Now Sans knew alot of science because of his Father Gaster. So he knew what to do.

He brought up some magic and cautiously lifted Frisk in th bathroom. He grabbed a nearby cloth and slowly cleaned his legs, his magic holding Frisk up against the counter. When he finished cleaningg, he tried of the next place he had to look and clean. He made sure Frisk was still unmoving before he put both the slender legs on his shoulders. He slowly spread the hole that was opening and closing on its own trying to tighten itself again.

" _Its...small and damaged but it's still cute." Noted Sans_

He confused himself, he shouldn't find this arousing! The boy **_just_** had a kid who himself was still a kid.

He tenderly cleaned the entrance until a feeling hit him. He felt overwhelming emotions take of him that he never knew he could feel. Filthy images went through his mind, all involving Frisk. He broke away and snapped himself back to reality.

" _What the hell is wrong me? This isn't appropriate! It's wrong but...why...does it feel good?"_

 _He couldn't help it, he too was in love with Frisk and these sensations aren't going away._

 _"Forgive me Frisk."_

 ***Small sexual scene***

Sans knew Papyrus wasn't home so he wouldn't be caught. Then again, he wouldn't care if he was caught. He for once wanted to give into his desires.

He pulled a large, long wet tongue out his mouth and proceeded to lick the slender legs up and down. It made the boy above him shiver but no signs of awakening. He moved to the soft lips and stuck his tongue in, moving it everywhere in the warm cavern. He pulled away leaving a small trail of saliva, he licked and bit the tiny nipples until they were red.

Now for the prime objective.

He spread the legs and hole as far apart as he could. He gave it a tentative lick and sucked on it. He swirled along the hole and shoved the tongue in. The boy moaned in his sleep, he must be enjoying this thought Sans so he proceeded. The insides clamping on his tongue but the increasing sounds of moaning urged him on.

He took a quick look at Frisk and he was blushing, breathing heavily but still asleep. He noticed that both of them were hard and from the noises that got higher and higher, he was close.

So he licked faster and deeper hitting a certain spot making the other cum suddenly. Spewing it all over himself.

~Ahn!~

 ***End scene***

Sans put his tongue back in his mouth and wiggled it around.

 _"Tastes better than ketchup."_

When Frisk made no attempt to move, he pulled his own hard dick out and rubbed it against the entrance ready to enter. But it seems he would have to wait for Frisks eyes lifted up and looked around.

He was in the bathroom by himself. Trying to recall his last actions he cried. He looked in the mirror to examine himself. He looked pretty bad but it would heal. He turned from the mirror and began thinking.

"Why Chara? Why would you do this? I don't understand I don't."

His thoughts stopped at the knock on the door and turning if the knob.

 _"Hey kiddo you doin okay we gotta talk."_


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk turned his attention to the smaller skeleton at the door, slightly dizzy.

" _kid?"_

"I'm somewhat okay Sans I'm guessing you were the one that saved me?"

" _Yea do you want to talk about it?"_

Frisk shook his head, knowing full well what had happened in the last couple of days.

The skeleton took a step in but no further than that not taking any chances of Frisk freaking out.

" _Ah that's ok take your time pal do you need help getting up?"_

Once more the boy shook his head and stood up ignoring the throbbing pain that had escalated throughout his body. He noticed he was still naked and slightly dripping between his thighs. He shivered.

" _Sorry buddy I forgot to get you some clothes I'll be back."_

Frisk still stood lost in thought and albeit still dazed. Why was he still alive? He couldn't ignore the dripping anymore and searched for a washcloth, he found one beneath the sink cabinet and unconsciously scrubbed hard. Hard enough to draw blood but he couldn't get the feeling of being dirty to go away.

" _Pal I've found some-!"_

Frisk didn't hear him and continued scrubbing, blocking everything out until a boney hand grabbed his wrist away did he get hysterical.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me please I'll be good but **please** don't hurt me I'm sorry!"

As he was yelling, he scooted away to the farthest corner of the bathroom, protectively holding himself as if someone were about to hit him.

Sans didn't really know what to do, it was obviously visible that he couldn't physically touch the child so he resorted to verbally.

 _"Frisk I'm not the other kid okay he's gone now I won't hurt you so please take the clothes pal I'll be in the other room waiting."_ Softly muttered Sans

With that, Sans quietly left.

It took the boy twenty minutes to finally come out his closed off state and slowly reached for the clothes. It was a simple blue shirt with a pink heart at the center, black pants and black socks. He quickly put them over himself and left the bathroom. Sans wasn't in the other room, he looked around until he heard a high cry.

Frisk walked back up the stairs and opened Papyrus's room door, there in a small basket was a baby. He carefully went to the infant and kneeled before it, shaking hands coming to lift the baby up. The child immediately stopped crying and reached a tiny hand on Frisk.

"Hello I guess I'm your mommy right?"

The golden colored child clapped and giggled making Frisk smile a little, then burst out crying.

"I can't believe he actually did it, why? I can't be a mom what if I'm not good enough o-or what if the baby hates me? I-i-I don't know what to do someone please help me!"

Sans appeared across from them, no light in his sockets.

 _"I'm sorry kid that this was done to you."_ And he meant it to he truly didn't even think that this was even possible but Sans had seen many things and was not entirely that much surprised.

Frisk looked up at the owner of the voice and smiled wistfully. He too didn't want this to happen but it was too late, he had to face the consequencea of Charas mistakes. He looked back down at the closed eyed baby.

"I don't know if I can do this Sans _I can't_ I can't accept that my own best friend _**raped**_ me and somehow made me conceive a child in the process I'm so scared."

Sans approached the two small beings and embraced them, he was saddened tat the occurred but he could do nothing about it but comfort and help the child.

" _You can do this you'd make a great mom kid, you saved the Underground I know you can do anything so this is nothing if it helps at all I'll help you."_

Frisk was still unmoving and used his free arm to hold back and cried helplessly. This is why he loved Sans, he was always here, always with him, knew him more than he knew himself. He wanted to be with Sans, not Chara. But Chara had to hurt him once more, hurt him more than he ever could in his whole existence.

But he still forgave Chara, he knew Chara didn't have a conscious nor did he have any control over his actions. He will always believe Chara can change, the love Chara has for him is unbearable that he could feel all too well. He felt guilty rejecting his love confession but he thought Chara hated him still for not going through with the Genocide route. Had Chara not been so intimidating and heartless, he would have accepted him with open arms. Chara is not stable nor will he ever be. But Frisk still had hope for him.

Chara is genuine when it comes to choices and emotions and thats what hurts Frisk to the core. Chara _knew_ what he was doing to Frisk was beyond sickening and humiliating, he just _didn't care._ He took it too far, to go as far as this was horrifying. He _chose_ to rape Frisk, he _chose_ to impregnate him unwillingly. He _wanted_ him to be in eternal pain and to live alongside with him even if time stops or if the world was annihilated, Chara would not die, nor would he, they were bound forever even if he were to die, Chara would follow and find a way to bring him back or go along with suicide again. He no longer had power of the RESETS, Chara outweighing him in DETERMINATION.

The sad part about all this is that Charas love for him is _real_ and _unceasing._ He's permanently inside Charas heart, unforgettable and unbreakable. The way he spoke of the flowers, the way he talked to him, the way he held him and their child were all filled with twisted love and affection. They were considered a "family." What will he tell their child in the future?

That wasn't the worst part about all this, the bad part was that since the infant being born he had no choice but to love Chara, they have to raise the baby together since he had no right to deny the child of knowing his father. Chara had secretly placed a spell on Frisk, too strong to break by will, force or power. The long term effects were the growing feelings for Chara and wanting to be a wife to him and a mother to their child. He was so torn apart and so consumed by everything he was conflicted.

He knew Chara will come back, he always does.

"I'm sorry Sans I love you but I love him too." Heartbrokenly thought Frisk

Sans pulled away and went to find some sort of baby food for the baby. He promised to come right back and for him to stay there until he returned. He obeyed. He rocked the baby, cradling it with extreme care and then the baby opened his eyes.

Vermillion colored eyes.

A gasp.

A echoing scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**There is two endings you can chose from.**

 **The Tragic End**

 **The True End**

Chara healed the wounds from Sans previous attack and prepared to take back his family back and destroy that wretch Underground he once called home. He carried his trusty knife in his right hand and teleported to above. He was in the middle of the forest and his eyes and mouth distorted when he plunged the knife deep in the ground, causing red to cover everything in its path. It slowly took over the forest, bleaching it pure red and it now was reaching Snowdin. Chara walked to the familiar presence he was so engrossed in.

Frisk almost had a heart attack at the sight of the baby's eye color, resembling Charas but calmed down when he realized it wasn't him, but a baby. The two waited for Sans by the window momentarily until a bit of red was entering his vision. Sans returned beside Frisk, eager to tell him what he found for him but was stopped when he also say the lining of red. A whole lot of it was coming and covering everything it touched. Sans frowned but teleported outside and used some of his magic and turned some of the red to blue but he would need alot of power to overturn the red.

Frisk shook and hyperventilated because he already knew what this was and it was only a matter of time before he came.

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

 _ **ehahahahahaha...ahahaha!**_

That laugh was dangerously low pitched and dark, it was a darker laugh than Floweys laugh.

All of the towns people was wondering what was happening and had touched the red only to turn into dust the moment they were near it. It broke Frisk heart and called after Sans to come back and get away from the red but Sans just winked and smiled.

"Goddammit Sans!"

He tried getting out the house but was shocked grabbin hold of the door nob. It was emitting a blue aura.

"Why Sans stop playing hero already!"

 _ **"Comedian so nice to see you again thought you killed me?"**_

Frisk knew that voice anywhere and went back to the window, I'm the midst of the opening of the forest was Chara. His lips didn't move when he spoke, the smile still black and wide. His eyes abnormally opened and black unblinking. He still had his human form present. Frisk frantically searched for his cellphone and did the only thing he could do in this situation.

He called for help.

Chara stomped to the center of Snowdin, in front of Sans.

 _ **"Well I sense my family in that cheerful little house you have I'll be taking them back now."**_

" _Like hell you will haven't you done enough?"_

 _" **Haha quite the contrary I haven't done enough you should know the end couldn't be evaded."**_

Sans quit the talking and was ready attack as well as Chara. Chara threw a ball of black at Sans but it was thwarted by something else. They looked in the direction of the attack and there everyone was ready to fight Chara.

"I never thought this would become of you Chara."

" _ **Alot of things you didn't know Father neither did you Mother but if you want to stop me, you all will DIE trying!"**_

 ** _"_** Nonsense darling it shouldn't be that hard to kill you will it Undyne?"

"Heck no I won't lose to some scrawny little kid let's go!"

Sans winked and smiled, cyan colored eye overflowing.

Chara just sneered and snapped his fingers, a red line wrapping them all together, all unable to move.

 _ **"Since introductions and speeches are over how about this I kill you all and forcibly take my family OR I'll show mercy and let Frisk decide come Frisk!"**_

Frisk couldn't just sit there and let this happen so he came out, child in arms. He had his head down as Chara was happy to see them.

" ** _Frisk I'm so glad your alright and our baby looks healthy he even has my eyes I'm pleased to say the least now I have two choices for you chose all of your own free will."_**

Chara brought forth two buttons one said **Give Soul** and the other **Don't Give Soul.**

"Tell me what happens if I chose _**either**_ of them Chara."

 _ **"Hehe very well if you give me your Soul I will spare your friends and leave everything alone entirely but if you give me the Soul you have just sold it to me which means I do what I want with you and you'd have to stay and obey me for the rest of time."**_

Frisk was visible shaking trying to hold it all together.

 _ **If you chose not to give me your Soul your friends will die but I will let you and my son go and live peacefully on the surface."**_

All color was drained from his face, both choices were not good but he couldn't leave his friends to die in the end he sacrificed himself to Chara.

 ***Give Soul -Don't Give Soul**

 **You gave your Soul up.**

 **" _Wonderful choice my love I'll abide to the rules now."_**

The glowing beating heart was in front of Frisk, Chara held it in his palm and it dissappeared. He let his friends go. He called back all the red back to his hand and it was back to its normal state.

" ** _Now let us depart from here we have much to do."_**

Chara opened a portal going in Frisk following after.

" _Wait Frisk no!"_

Sans held a thin hand at him thinking it would change his mind. It didn't. Frisk didn't so much as turn around. The last thing Sans saw was the back of Frisk fading away.

* **Years later***

 **The place where they went was said to be hell, Chara being it's new ruler.**

You can hear faint grunts and pleasure filled moans from within the despair ridden pit.

 **"M-More Chara I'm sure you can go faster than that ah fuck!"**

 **" _You've become quite the whore for this haven't you frisk?"_**

 ** _"_ Of course I have I love it!"**

 _ **"Hmmp well you'll love this then!"**_

 **"Love wha-ahh you came inside again damnit Chara warn me next time!"**

He got off of Chara and pushed all the semen out, it was alot...AGAIN.

Chara just casually laid down, satisfied immensely.

 ** _"I thought you liked it when I did that."_**

 **"Tch it's a pain to get out and clean if you havent noticed not only that I'd have a kid again."**

 _ **"Watch your tongue or we can go for five more rounds. Besides aren't you used to having them now? We have at least ten kids now."**_

 _ **"**_ **Not the point asshole you try having all those kids and see how much pain it puts you in."**

Chara pinned him right back down and shoved his tongue in his mouth, slithering in the process.

 _ **"And we'll have many more now since you didn't correct your tone of voice we'll be doing more rounds."**_

 _ **"**_ **Before we do this where are the children at anyway?"**

Chara paused in thought.

 _ **"I think they're playing around the fountain of fire they were practicing how to control it and use as a ball to kick around and throw. Now hush I'll give you your share of Love it being the biggest and then we'll find them."**_

 **"Alright alright let's just get this over with it."** Frisk put himself in position and waited for the penetration but it didn't come. He caught him staring deeply in his eyes. He suddenly felt exposed.

 **"Why are you staring at me like that?"**

 **" _The pink hearts in your eyes are very alluring on you and your eyes are pure black like mines that's intriguing."_**

 **"I'm yours after all now hurry up will you?!"**

 _ **"Someone's fiesty but I'll give you what you want."**_

 _ **They made love again.**_

 **Frisk gave his Soul to save his friends and in return became a whore of the devil and his child bearer. Everyone in the Underground never forgot Frisk and dedicated their lives to be like him. Kind and honest.**

 **Tragic End-A Pacifist Till The End**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Give Soul *Don't Give Soul**

 _ **"So you chose that option you hate me that much Frisk?"**_

" _No_ Chara I don't hate you but you need to realize what you've done and why. If anything I thought you hated me."

" _ **How could you think that?!"**_

"For not killing everyone despite you feeling that we should have." Frisk took step by step until he was in front of him, searching through his eyes for any answers or feelings that he had kept inside.

"Chara you can change everyone can...please tell me what is it that brings you pain inside."

Chara thought and thought until he didn't notice he was wailing. He pulled away from him, scared. He held his face in his hands and wailed incoherently.

 _ **"All my life I've been sad, been hurt, and unloved! Why?! What have I ever done for that to happen to me?! Tell me Frisk why?! I had no one to turn to, nowhere to go I was all by myself! I hated it! "I didn't understand why!" But...you came along."**_

Chara pointed at him, Frisk took a step back.

 _ **"Y-You were the only one who showed me any mercy, any genuine love, any help and taught me how to be happy. You showed me not everything could be resolved on violence and you saved me. Saved me from myself.**_

Then he started shouting angrily.

 _ **"I LOVED you but you loved that deceiving skeleton! Did he tell you that he tried to rape you too?! That he wanted the baby to die?! That he wanted to control your whole being?! You NEVER thought about me or my feelings you didn't love me you LIED to me!"**_

Frisk whirled his head at Sans hoping to deny the accusation but the silence he gave and expression on the skeleton told that Chara wasn't lying. Frisk felt his heart split.

"S-sans you too?"

 _"Kid im...I'm sorry but_ I _loved you too I wanted us to be together and he took our happiness away so...i...i._

 _He couldn't finish his statement, shame and regret clogging his words_

Frisk was so heartbroken and flabbergasted that he fell to his knees shaking and tightly holding the infant, afraid that he might be taken. He didn't want to believe that, didn't want to believe any of this but it was all the **Truth.**

 _ **"Now do you see? He only wanted you for your body knowing you are just a adolescent and still wanted to fuck you countless times." "Hes sick Frisk please come with me i promise to keep you safe."**_

Frisk abruptly grabbed Charas hand and placed it on the baby's chest, feeling it's heartbeat.

"Chara I do love you, I do, our baby loves you but you can't keep going on like this please just stay here with me and we can live peacefully I'm begging you Chara if not for me but for our son."

Chara being himself almost faltered but couldn't accept not killing everyone and taking his family back in the process. These monsters and even humans wouldn't give them up so easily and nobody will get in the way of bringing his family back. He pulled away from his dearly beloved and newborn sorrowfully.

 _ **"I'm afraid I can't do that Frisk they won't allow that to happen won't allow me to live or be with you so I have to kill them I'm sorry but I'm doing this for us you'll understand someday."**_

"Chara no!"

He snapped his fingers but...

Nothing happened.

He snapped again, still nothing.

He looked at his palm and his Soul. They were burning away. He checked his status, his determination was being overpowered by Frisks! He used all his might but barely could balance it, his form rapidly dissappearing at a alarming rate until he was in a white midst.

He looked around, back and forth, front and back and looked down at himself. He was incorporeal again. His peripheral vision caught a color and in the center of the midst was Frisk vividly clear, wearing the same thing he wore when he first met him, hands clasped against his mouth eyes closed and looking off to the side, not staring at him. No newborn, no scars, no anything on him. Just like the day they met.

Frisk sighed remorsefully, he lined his eyes to Charas and opened albeit still squinted.

"How unfortunate Chara I really wanted us to be together but it seems we'll have to skip the finale."

Frisk started to fade away into the colors of his form. He smiled one last time for Chara before sealing him away.

"Ah well may we meet again Chara we both love you unconditionally and will always remember you."

He leaped forward to grab the dissipating form but it just went through him, completely vanishing all together.

 _ **"No no you can't do that I was so close!...You can't do that again...hah...I guess this is it...this is the price I pay...and what I deserve for hurting one of God's highest angels...Heh...I love you both too...I'll find a way to...be with you...two...again...i...m...s...o...r...r..y...**_

He too finally scattered into thin air.

Frisk stood up grasping the heart locket that once belonged to Chara and securely put it on the small infant, him giggling at the touch. His friends were released and his son safe. He felt something covering his head, it was Sans big blue jacket. They exchanged words until Frisk nodded his head and ran off heading to the surface, baby in arms, his first love's magic aura around him protecting them and filled with Determination.

 ***Years Later***

A seven year old child was playing in the backyard of his house, happily eating the desert his mother gave him. He bounced around to the fields full of excitement, he was a energetic little boy. He was taller than most kids but that made him look strong. His hair was cut into just bangs, no longer a bob and was chestnut colored. He was lightly tan with red blush colored cheeks that matched his light red eyes. He wore a cyan colored T-shirt with orange stripes, heart locket at the center and black pants, along with black sneakers. He ran not noticing what had tripped over.

"Ooooooowww stupid stick hmmp!" He kicked it but it wasn't just a stick.

It was a wooden stake. Curious, he picked it up and held it testing it out. He wanted to keep it for some reason so he ran back home to ask his mom.

"Mommy, mommy look what I found can I keep it please!?"

"Keep what Fraha?"

"This cool toy!"

Frisk turned around and paused at the item the boy had.

"Fraha where did you find that?"

"In the fields mommy it looks neat can I keep it?"

After much thought, Frisk decided.

"You may keep it Fraha but please be careful it's very sharp and you can get hurt."

The boy jumped up and down happily, running out the door thanking his mother.

He went to play with the stake until he came across a bunny and saw two things materialized on opposite sides of him. They appeared to be buttons.

 **-Fight -Mercy**

He looked at the bunny, then the stake the back at the buttons.

He reached for a button.

 **Frisk chose to keep his Soul. He begs Chara to see the light of things but Chara refuses. His form and powers are gone thanks to Frisks Determination overcoming Charas. They meet for the very last time before Frisk seals him away. He saved his friends but not his love, overcome with grief, he tells Sans that he will go to the surface and will not return. Sans wanted him to stay but Frisk made the choice and left not wanting to be reminded of Charas death. Sans gives him his jacket, flowing with his blue magic to protect them from any harm or just to speak to him if Frisk forgives him for his actions previously during his weakest time. Frisk gives a curt nod and sprints away never looking back. Six years later, Fraha is up and about. He finds himself choosing to be like his father or to be like his mother.**

 **True End-Son Of Satan But A Angel Of God**

 **It may be a part two of this based on Fraha's story. It's up to the (you) the readers if you want me to continue and make a sequel. Until then.**

 **Owari**


End file.
